Devices are known in the art for removing food product from the top of a stack thereof. However, because a stack needs to be replenished as product is removed from the top, such devices can present operational inefficiency, as it is difficult to replenish the stack while the machine engages the stack. More particularly, a user of a top-side destacker must often deactivate the top-side destacker before replenishing the stack, thereby resulting in device down-time What is needed in the art is a device for efficiently separating and dispensing planar food products, such as tortillas, from the bottom of a stack thereof.